Definition
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Menurut kalian, cinta itu apa? 6 definisi cinta menurut mereka. Drabble. EXO Fanfiction. Mind to RnR?


**.**

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Definition**

.

.

This is Boys love. Typo (s). EXO is not mine.

.

**Love is unpredictable -GS**

.

.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, ketika mendapati sang kakak meninggalkannya untuk membeli sebuah barang –atau sebut saja kado. Ia tadi memaksa ikut, namun sang kakak menggeleng, karena khawatir kado yang dipilihnya akan dikomentari.

Hey, dia tidak tukang komentar, -walau memang pada kenyataannya ia khawatir kakaknya akan membeli barang mahal hanya untuk sebuah kado.

**Srett**

Tas yang dipegangnya ditarik hingga lepas, membuatnya reflek menjerit dan berlari.

Sial, dia dijambret, dan ia hanya seorang wanita.

Ia berlari mengejar pencopet berjaket coklat dengan topi hitam berbordiran "CY" kecil dibagian pojoknya. Ia masih berlari namun terhenti karena sang kakak menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hey Baek, kenapa kau berlari?"

Ia kesal, menumpahkan amarahnya pada kakaknya karena kecopetan hingga akhirnya berhenti karena sang kakak berjanji mengganti seluruh isi dompetnya yang hilang.

Baekhyun kini tersenyum, lalu berjalan santai tanpa berniat mengejar sang pencopet _lagi_.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Baekhyun dan temannya pergi ketoko musik untuk membeli kaset album penyanyi kesayangannya, Kris yang baru keluar hari itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk membelinya ditoko dekat mall yang dikunjungi –dengan _Oppa_-nya kemarin, karena dirasa, toko tersebut cukup _update_.

**Tring Tring**

Suara lonceng berdering dan senyuman seorang pelayan, yang terbilang mempesona itu menyambutnya, membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya menatap tanpa berkedip.

Ia bermata cukup lebar dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang pas –apalagi dengan deretan gigi rapi didalamnya.

Palayan dengan senyum lima jari itu tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk sambil menanyai keperluannya.

"Album. Kris."

Baekhyun menjawab singkat, gugup setelah sebelumnya terdiam lama.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi, yang entah berapa kali membuatnya terpesona lagi.

"2.000 won"

Pelayan itu menyodorkan bungkusan yang dimintanya, sambil tersenyum lagi.

Baekhyun menyodorkan jumlah uang yang dimintanya, yang sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar jika harganya terlalu murah. "2.000 won?"

"Iya,2.000 won. Maaf" Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengambil uang dalam dompet barunya, lalu membayar sesuai yang diminta. Ketika pelayan itu hendak menerimanya, Baekhyun menahan genggaman –pada uangnya, membuat pelayan itu menatapnya.

"Setidaknya beri tahu namamu, saat memberi diskon. Siapa tahu nanti kau dimarahi asistenmu. Aku Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit membentuk _eyes smile_.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, "Park Chan Yeol" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangannya, sampai ia merasa ribuan kembang api khayal meletus didadanya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas genggaman tangannya, melihat kawannya telah selesai membeli dan menunggunya didepan pintu keluar.

"Semoga kau tak menyesal bertemu aku lagi" balasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko itu dengan senyuman.

Jatuh cinta memang menyenangkan.

Namun, setelah sadar ada yang aneh dengan barang belanjaannya, ia membuka plastik bungkusan yang dipegannya, dimana ia mendapati dompet lamanya ada disana.

C-Y

Chan Yeol

Setelah lama mengingat-ingat ia akhirnya sadar, bahwa pria itulah yang mencuri isi dompetnya.

Sialan.

Baekhyun hampir saja berlari kedalam melaporkannya, namun ia kembali berjalan lagi ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Setidaknya ia mendapat diskon besar tadi saat ia membeli CD, dan juga uang yang diambilnya tidak banyak. selain itu, ia menyadari bahwa faktanya ia telah terpesona –bahkan jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan berkunjung ke toko ini lagi.

.

.

.

**Love is real**

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum, membenahi jas yang dipakainya, lalu membuka pintu bercat putih didepannya.

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Pria didepannya tidak menjawab, sibuk meraih bungkusan yang dibawanya dan membukanya.

"Kaset. Drama. Lagi. Kau membawakannya?"

Pria itu membolak-balik benda itu, kemudian membaca sinopsisnya. "_Hyung_, Kau. Temani. Aku menonton?"

Suho mau tak mau mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya menghabiskan lebih dari 16 jam menonton drama, karena pasti pria didepannya tak mau menghentikannya sampai habis.

Padahal ia telah menonton drama itu 3 kali sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_. Kau tahu. Menonton ini, aku jadi ingin. Seperti Go Mi Nam(1)"

Pria disampingnya berbicara, masih dengan terfokus dengan drama _He is Beautiful_(2) yang ditontonnya.

"Hei, kau mau jadi Go Mi Nam? Kalau begitu aku yang jadi Won Tae Kyung(3) ya?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Bukan. _Hyung_ jadi. Kang Shin Woo(4) saja"

Ia kembali terfokus ke televisi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena. Yang pernah menciumku cuma Zhoumi-_hyung_. Dan juga. Yang aku sukai. hanya dia saja. Jadi tentu, dia yang jadi. Won Tae Kyung"

Suho terdiam, memandang pasien favoritnya ini. Sudah lima tahun pasien ini disini, dan ia tahu, Zhoumi-_hyung_, yang dibicarakannya itu juga sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"Lalu kenapa aku yang jadi Kang Shin Woo?"

Pasiennya terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab "Karena kau yang selalu disampingku. Atau. Kau mau jadi Jeremy(5) saja. Dokter_ hyung_?"

Suho terdiam.

Ia tak ingin menjadi Kang Shin Woo selama lima tahun seperti ini -_lagi._

Sedetik kemudian, ia menarik pria disampingnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya, menciumnya.

"Aku cuma ingin jadi Won Tae Kyung bagimu. Kalau alasannya hanya karena suka dan ciuman, cobalah melakukannya denganku, setidaknya aku nyata bagimu"

Suho melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berdiri dan mematikan televisi didepannya.

"Tidurlah, lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi"

Pria itu dengan patuh menurut, lalu membaringkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Suho memasangkan selimutnya.

Tanpa bicara banyak, Suho memasangkan selimut ketubuh kecil pria didepannya, lalu hendak pergi melihat sepertinya pasiennya ngambek dengannya.

**Srett**

Tangannya digenggam, membuat Suho menoleh dan mendapati, pasiennya berbicara sambil meringkuk didalam selimutnya.

"_Hyung_-ah, besok. Kita. Nonton. _Heart String_ (6). Saja."

Suho tersenyum, lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepala pasiennya, dan mengacak rambut pendeknya. Ia lalu mengangguk, dan menutup pintu kamar 202 itu sambil tersenyum melihat nama yang terpasang didepan kamar pasiennya.

Zhang Yixing

Setidaknya ia telah mengajarkan kenyataan pada pasiennya.

.

.

.

Keterangan

(1) Go Mi Nam adalah nama pemeran utama dalam drama _He is Beautiful_. Ia adalah wanita yang menyamar menjadi pria untuk menggantikan kembarannya yang akan debut menjadi artis dalam grup band terkenal.

(2)_ He is Beautiful_ merupakan sebuah drama yang bercerita tentang kisah seorang gadis yang menggantikan kembarannya dalam boyband bernama _A. _.

(3) Won Tae Kyung. Nama peran utama pria dalam drama _He is Beautiful_.

(4) Kang Shin Woo. Nama peran kedua pria dalam drama _He is Beautiful_.

(5) Jeremy. Won Tae Kyung. Nama peran ketiga pria dalam drama _He is Beautiful_.

(6)_ Heart String_. Drama yang dimainkan Park Shin Hye, pemain Go Mi Nam dan Jung Yong Hwa, pemain Kang Sin Woo sebagai pemeran utama.


End file.
